magi_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Edenia Cordelia
Edenia Cordelia '''is former High Priestess from Kou Empire. She is the Twin Sister of Selenica Reishi, and the wife of Former Imperial Prince, Kouha Ren. Her magic is said to be on par with Magi. She is Judal's Teacher. She is one of top magician after magi of Reim, Scheherazade and Yamraiha of Sindria. After the civil war of Kou she was exiled along with her sister, She is now living happily in Samon island with her husband, her twin sister and her two brothers in-law. Appearance Personality She is more mature than her twin sister, people always mistaking her because she really like perfect clone of Selenica, and resemble so much. She also has twisted personality, but none knows other than Selenica, Kouha, also his attendants, She is seen as someone who could regain her composure, mischievous. She loves her twin sister so much, and Kouha as well. History Edenia real origins were from Alma Toran her family ancestors were one founding organization of Council's of Elders '''Orthodox Church along with David as it's first Senator. ' '''when she realized the cruelty, both of her Selenica Reishi left the council and joined Resistance along with Arba also Solomon. After Arba's attempt betrayal plan and Solomon fusing with God, She, Ugo also Selenica decide to create another world and transported the surviving people. She decide to raise a newborn Magi in that world and apparently it's Judal. Edenia along with her twin sister, Selenica was born as the noble of influential in the Kou Empire, before it's Empire ruling three nation at once, she was admitted as the priestess at the age 10, and her sister is married to the kou family at request of Hakutoku, the first emperor, she has no qualms. After fire incident which brought the nation into state, she was assigned as advisor for the eccentric prince, Kouha Ren. She is then got along very well for him. Edenia was trained as warrior and was given title the "Merciless Scarlet" because she would duo fight with Kouha in the wars. Abilities Wand Edenia wand is usually use silver metal similar to trident, with wings on side and the shape of round red crystal on it. Apparently her wand is one of 72 Divine Staves. Magic '''Borg': This is said to be the proof of a magician. It is a defensive ability that blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. However, its strength depends on the person. : Lightning Magic: She is able to manifest this time of magic by free will. :* Ramz Al-Salos (Downpour of Thunder Lances): Edenia could manipulate and strike down to her enemies. :* Ill-Ramz Al-Salos '(''Black Rain of Spears): Edenia makes rain of lighting without stopping until her opponent dies. : '''Space Time Magic: Like her sister, Koumei, and Scheherazade she be able to do this technique easily. : Clairvoyance Magic: She has shown to be able to employ this magic without the aid of magic tools to communicate with her sister through the eye of Rukh. : Light Magic :* Flash (Light Ray): This is a type of light magic that creates a beam of light like a laser to attack an opponent. Teleportation Magic: Edenia is said to be able to master this techinque to change entire country with Kou custom overnight. : Stats Battles/Events Relationship Selenica Reishi They both seems like same person with different personality, they loved each other company although Edenia worship Selenica to the degree she was her savior or such. Kouha Ren When she first met him, she was afraid to meet him, and asked her twin sister to arrange to meet him. Since then it grow as a friend and then they both finally realize they're inlove, and got married. Sphintus Carmen Both of them never get along, although she respect Sphintus and joined in hand while she do with her mission. Sphintus always mad whe she teased him. Titus Alexius She get along very well with him, despite knowing he is the clone of Scheherazarde. Category:Kou Empire Category:Magician Category:Female Characters